RAB
by tabbymalfoy19
Summary: While cleaning the attic as punishment Albus S. Potter comes across the journal of R.A.B. Thus begins the tale of the man who will change his life forever. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: While cleaning the attic as punishment Albus S. Potter comes across the journal of R.A.B. Thus begins the tale of the man who will change his life forever. AU.

This fic is going to tell a different tale than the one we think we know of the Marauders and those around them that will eventually change the life of Harry and the family he has created. It will in no way affect what happens in the books, that will remain in-tact.

Disclaimer: I no own.

* * *

Chapter 1: Albus meets Regulus. . .sort of.

"Albus Severus Potter!"

"Uh-hoh. . .what've _you_ done?"

"Oh shut it Lilu."

I knew I was in for it now. Mum hates my name, so she only ever uses it when I've really messed up. But I contend that it wasn't my fault this time. I'm sure of it. I just have to figure out what I've done this time to have my full name shouted throughout the entire house.

It's not like I try to get into trouble, it's just, it kind of finds me. I feel like I'm like my Da in that respect, just don't let him or mum here you say that.

I remember this one time when I was younger I dug up all the roses out of Mum's garden, I had known it was wrong, at the time, but Mum wasn't feeling too well and it was obvious roses were her favorite, I mean she had so many of them. Well let's just say that didn't end very well. I remember Uncle Ron saying that I would be just like Da when I grew up, for whatever reason Mum didn't like that very much. . .

I think it's the Slytherin in me that she has trouble with. But honestly I do things all the time that I don't necessarily think are wrong but apparently according to her they are.

So as I slowly make my way downstairs to see what I could have possibly done this time, I wonder if there was someway I could magically run into Da before she finds me, and he can hopefully in someway intercept the oncoming storm.

And then I remembered. . . last night.

There was something I was meant to do? I can't quite remember what, but I know Da was late home from work, and, there was something I was asked to do something. . . But for the life of me I can't recall what it was.

I'm slightly absent-minded, not with anything important mind, but, it is what it is. All I know is that when Da got home I became completely distracted by this Dark Arts book one of his aurors had found on a small mission. Apparently it's been given all the standard counter-jinxes to anything harmful so it is supposedly perfectly safe. Never mind that Da should never bring anything like that home but. . . It is what it is.

"Albus Severus, when are you going to get your head out of the clouds."

"Sorry Mum, truly, I know I can be a bother but I swear I didn't mean to. How can I ever make it up to you?" Despondent look, check. Puppy dog eyes, check.

"Oh no, don't you even start that young man. I know for a fact you have no idea what it even is you've done wrong." Hands on hips, check. Eyes crossed, check. Steam coming out of ears, almost. Maybe I can salvage this yet.

"What if I were to say it was all in the name of learning?"

"Then I would say that your Father's probably brought home another Dark Arts artifact or book and you're in even more trouble than you were before." Steam coming out of ears, check. Damn.

"You were told to floo you're Grandmother after dinner last night and ask her if you and Lily could spend the night tonight while-"

"Mum, I don't need a babysitter, me and Lilu will be perfectly fine-"

"Oh please, you can't even remember to do the simplest thing, how in Merlin's name do you figure you can watch yourself and your sister for a whole night?"

"That's not very fair, I only forget the small things, I wouldn't ever forget anything important."

"Yeah? What about your third year? Got all the way to Hogwarts before you realized you'd left your wand under you pillow."

"Well that was an extenuating circumstance, you were rushing me."

"And why is it you are never at fault for any wrongdoing?"

"Because it's never my fault?"

"How you ever got into Slytherin with an answer like that is beyond me. Lucky for you Teddy is free tonight. He'll be coming over to watch you." She starts to walk away, I'm lucky she hasn't realized my avoidance tactic yet. Honestly questioning my Slytherin ability.

"Oh Albus," She calls over her shoulder as she walks away.

"Yeah"

"You'll be organising the attic for the rest of the night, and I've confiscated your book. You're way too young for that stuff, and no asking you're Father for it back, I'll be having choice words with him."

Damn.

* * *

I swear it's been like 200 year's since anyone's stepped foot into our attic. We live in the old Black house, Grimmauld Place, and although it's not as dreary as Uncle Ron has described it to us several times as children, it seems the attic must have missed all the renovations the rest of the house went through.

I'm not sure if Mum has just learned of how messed up and creepy it is here, or if this is just some kind of cruel punishment that she's left perfectly for the perfect grounding. Either way, I am quite disgusted. I don't even know where to start.

It looks as though there might be some discarded house elf heads in the far right corner, and a stack of trunks that look as though they might tower over Hagrid against the back wall. There seems to not be any source of natural light up here, but I know there's got to be a window around here somewhere cause I've seen it from the outside.

I'm going to die up here, I just know it. Something's going to crawl out of one of those trunks and eat me. Or something even more dramatic.

I look over to the left side of the attic and notice that there is a group of boxes that look as though they may be my best bet. As I get closer I notice a couple have some names written on them. The first one I open has the name Sirius written on it in my Da's handwriting. Knowing this must belong to his godfather, I can't help but sneak a peek. Opening the box, it looked to be a mess of rolled up muggle posters and some muggle magazines. An ancient pack of cigarettes, and a nice looking motorcycle jacket later and I was moving on to the box beside it.

The outside of this box read Regulus. I'm pretty sure Regulus Black was my Da's godfathers brother. I open this box and sitting on top is an old picture of the Slytherin quidditch team, I look at it nostalgically wishing I was as into quidditch as much as James.

Setting the photo aside I looked back into the box. I shift aside some old school books and a Slytherin scarf and there, at the bottom was a worn looking journal. I pulled it out of the box and looked at it. It was full looking and carried the smell of an old library book. On the front cover of the journal, in the bottom right hand corner, were the initials R.A.B.

* * *

A/N: I've wanted to write a story about Regulus for some time now and have studied the character and the Black family as much as I could before starting the story, because I wanted to get it right. I've started the story a couple of times but could never get past a couple of paragraphs, and then I randomly sat down to write after months and months of absolutely nothing and was able to write this whole first chapter in one sitting. Hopefully the rest of the story will come with as much inspiration.

For those of you who have seen and started my other story's I will go ahead and say I will probably not be able to come back to those. I was really excited about them when they were started but I've lost the drive to continue them, and I'm truly sorry.

I have thought to restart betrayal from scratch, I really feel as though that story was started prematurely and I had kind of dug myself a whole before I could get started good.

Please read and review this story for me. It would really mean a lot!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: While cleaning the attic as punishment Albus S. Potter comes across the journal of R.A.B. Thus begins the tale of the man who will change his life forever. AU.

This fic is going to tell a different tale than the one we think we know of the Marauders and those around them that will eventually change the life of Harry and the family he has created. It will in no way affect what happens in the books, that will remain in-tact.

Disclaimer: I no own.

THERE IS A VERY DETAILED AN AT THE BOTTOM, PLEASE READ!

* * *

Chapter 2: September 1st 1976

_September 1st 1976_

_2 things: _

_1. Journals are stupid. _

_2. So is Sirius_

_If my blood-traitor of a brother thinks that giving me a "diary" for my birthday will in any way make up for the fact that he left me alone in a house with Walburga and Orion Black for an entire summer, well he's got another thing coming to him._

_Sirius used to be cool, when we were younger at family gatherings all the cousins: Andy, Cissy, Bella, etc would surround themselves around Sirius and hang on to his every word. You'd have thought he was a god or something. And then he went off to Hogwarts and met that degenerate James Potter and got himself sorted into Gryffindor of all places._

_I mean who does he think he is, _

"Master Regulus, sir?"

Regulus recapped his quill and turned slightly in his seat, "Yes Kreacher"

"Time for breakfast, Master Regulus, sir."

"Alright Kreacher, tell mother I'll be along shortly."

"Yes Master."

"And Kreacher,"

"Yes Master Regulus, sir?"

"My trunk is packed and ready to take to the station. You can go ahead and take it now."

"Yes Master."

Regulus closed the journal and did a last sweep of his room before donning his school robes, prefect badge in tact, leaving his 'sanctuary' for another year of learning. Making his way down the stairs, he could hear hushed voices coming from the drawing-room. Apparently his parents were arguing over Sirius again. Mother wanted him fully disowned, but father still refuses to go through with it. The berk had left Regulus in quite a lurch running off to Potter's the way he did. While Regulus will always agree that his mother is a few sickles shy of a galleon, he can't help but agree with her somewhat. It might just be the 10-year-old boy in him that remembers his older brother going off to Hogwarts and promising him that no matter what nothing would change between them. It seems such a lifetime ago now that Regulus looks back on it. Sirius was barely on that train for an hour before he had forgotten all about the brother he was leaving behind.

Oh Sirius still acted as though he cared, but as they grew older their relationship became more and more strained, until this summer when Sirius left for what is possibly forever without even saying goodbye to him. To say that Regulus was a little miffed would probably be the understatement of the century. He was quite possibly more angry than he'd ever been in his entire life.

Sirius will claim it's because Reg had been hanging out with the 'wrong crowd' lately, but that'll just be his way of making himself feel better about abandoning his best friend and brother for something more shiny and new. According to Sirius everyone in Slytherin house are servants of the Dark Lord and his crowd. But coming from that house himself Regulus knew that most were biding their time to see how the tide would turn, if it turned. Regulus being only 15 didn't worry about such things, but he could see it happening, he knew for a fact his cousin Bella and her husband had already joined his ranks. He'd heard his mother talking about it like it was such a privilege. And he wasn't 100% sure, but he had a feeling Cissy's husband Lucius was in someway involved, their involvement was much more hushed up, surely due to Lucius' social climb in the ministry scene. But there were several that Reg knew weren't involved. Sirius was just a biased ass.

Continuing his way downstairs Regulus made his way to the dining room. He couldn't imagine if his brother was fully disowned from the family. At fifteen Regulus was in no way ready to take on the mantle of Black family heir. That is a role one is groomed for from birth, and as second born he has pretty much just slid by without needing to know any of the Heir's protocols. Of course he knew some, being born into a noble family he would have to know the basic protocols but nothing too in-depth. He might need to start reading up on that if things continue the way they are.

"Regulus"

"Father?"

"I'm sorry to say this but there are too many things I have to do today, will you be able to see yourself off to the station?"

Slightly shocked by this revelation, Regulus answered in the way he knew his father expected, "Yes Father, of course."

"Your mother has gone for a bit of a lie in, so once you finish here you can be on your way."

"Yes Father."

And with that his father was gone. Out of the room before the words were even out of his mouth really. Although he wanted to be, he couldn't even really be angry. As was normal in any old pure-blooded family, his father had left any and all child-rearing to Regulus' mother, and now that everything's gone to shit, he's expected to step in and make decisions that he's never had to make before.

And as hard as it is to admit Regulus knows that Sirius is his father's favorite. Always has been. Regulus believe's that probably why mother and Sirius have always butted heads. Sirius got attention from father that neither Regulus' mother or even Reg himself could have ever garnered. Anytime his mother punished him unfairly, which is quite often, he'd always run to father and complain. And his mother, knowing she was in a loveless marriage, couldn't understand how a man who hardly talked to her longer than was necessary, could dote on someone the way he does Sirius. Reg can't even hate Sirius for fathers affection. He knows that it's because Sirius was the first-born. If Reg had been firstborn, father would be the same with him.

Finishing his breakfast, Regulus gathered his things and prepared to floo to the train station. Throwing some floo powder in the fireplace and shouting out his destination, Regulus was gone for another year at Hogwarts.

* * *

AN: This is somewhat short. I needed to post it though because I felt bad for leaving the first chapter hanging out like that. My computer crashed not shortly after I posted the first chapter was posted, and after a couple of months of a bit of tlc, I've got it back up and running. Hopefully there will be nothing else that will impede me from writing this story, although i will say that real life is kicking my butt right now.

A few things about this story as I sit and write it, the timeline is a bit off. Regulus is described as being two years younger than his brother. But there is no clarity on the exact birth dates of either of them so I'm actually going to make it a years difference between the two to fit better with my story. Also we all know that Regulus decided to betray Voldemort after seeing what Kreacher was put through, but I'm guessing that he was well on his way to defecting before the events described in Deathly Hallows, so my story is going to start in Regulus' fifth year and work its way up to his death. If the story goes the way my brain is taking it than there will probably be slash between Regulus and another character. I haven't fully decided though but if that's not your thing get out now while you can I will say that this story is coming to me as it goes but the main plot will stay the same.

Also I am basing the structure of this story off of a series of books that I'm reading now where the main character is reading about these other characters in research that she's doing. Most chapters will be with Regulus, but there will be some chapters dotted throughout that will go back to Albus' life. He seems like he would be an interesting character to write. We are to assume that anything we learn about Regulus is written in his journal and Albus now knows it as well.

Lastly, although I love Sirius, he will not be very well liked in this story. While I won't call it bashing, we have to understand where Regulus is coming from. His brother has just left, without saying goodbye, and Regulus' life is about to change. So we will see Sirius how his brother and the other Slytherin's see him.

Note that this is the only AN that will be this long. Please review and let me know what you think, good or bad. Hopefully will update within the next week if I get a chance!


End file.
